<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days in the Sun (It Begins Pt. I) by SammyHarvelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489385">Days in the Sun (It Begins Pt. I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHarvelle/pseuds/SammyHarvelle'>SammyHarvelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter: A Supernatural Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHarvelle/pseuds/SammyHarvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young River, Melody, Sam, and Dean are left at Bobby's place while their parents go on a hunting trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter: A Supernatural Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural pairings/friendships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days in the Sun (It Begins Pt. I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Trigger Warning: None</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">It's a perfect morning in early June 1999, the sun shining brightly on the rows upon rows of cars at Singer Auto. Occasionally, a small head or two will pop up between the cars, as a young girl runs around, letting her imagination run wild.</p>
<p class="p1">She is River Temple, a ten-year-old. Her sister Melody, who is inside napping, has just turned 5, and they are mostly inseparable. Their parents, Amy and Rory Temple, have dropped them off here with Bobby Singer while they go on a particularly dangerous hunt, demons wreaking havoc in upstate Mississippi. John Winchester is going to join them once they’re there. Bobby himself sits on the porch, a beer in one hand, simply making sure none of them get into anything too dangerous.</p>
<p class="p1">River darts between the cars, wielding sticks and yelling, pretending to be chasing ghosts of all things. Her dark brown hair is back in a ponytail, and she’s wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, with durable boots that can withstand nearly anything. A sudden noise interrupts her from her play. Wondering what it is, River sneaks to peer under the body of a battered old sedan.</p>
<p class="p1">Another car pulls up to the house, a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala. A man gets out, followed by two boys carrying backpacks. As they approach the house, Bobby gets up, reaching for the shotgun near his chair, but puts it down once he notices who it is.</p>
<p class="p1">The two men exchange words, and for a moment River notices Bobby making that face he makes when he says stuff that he doesn’t necessarily mean. His words barely carry, so River and Melody strain to gather pieces of information.</p>
<p class="p1">”John, do I look like a fucking babysitter? I've already got the two Temple girls here, don’t need any more kids running around. “ Bobby sounds more annoyed than angry, but his next words are spoken in a low voice, and River cant hear. The two men seem to reach an agreement. Finally, the man leaves, and the two boys dump their backpacks on the porch, before heading off into the auto yard.</p>
<p class="p1">It is only now that River recognizes who the boys are. Sam and Dean Winchester. She and Melody have known them most of their lives up to this point, though they rarely see each other except when they’ve both been dumped at Bobby's while their parents are hunting.</p>
<p class="p1">Wanting perhaps to scare them, River follows after the boys, staying unseen behind the many cars in the auto lot. Even at ten, she’s good at this, and they don’t even notice she’s there until she trips over a piece of metal lying on the ground, tumbling forward and landing flat on her face in the dust.</p>
<p class="p1">The boys turn around, just in time to see River picking herself up off the floor, half-covered in the dust. She waves sheepishly.</p>
<p class="p1">”Hey Sam, hey Dean. How’s it going?” She says, waving. Dean just rolls his eyes, knowing she always gets into shit like this.</p>
<p class="p1">”Hello River. Wheres Melody?”</p>
<p class="p1">”She’s sleeping. So, is your dad going to deal with the demons in Mississippi?”</p>
<p class="p1">This time, it's Sam who speaks up. He’s only two years older than River, with longish, floppy hair and a kinda nerdy appearance. “ Yeah. I think he’s helping out your parents. They’ll be gone a few days. “</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>To Be Continued…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>